Contact PD/PI: LARSON, RICHARD S UNM HSC CLINICAL AND TRANSLATIONAL SCIENCE CENTER: OVERALL SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Our vision for the University of New Mexico (UNM) Health Sciences Center (HSC) Clinical and Translational Science Center (CTSC) is to catalyze scientific discovery into improved health by enabling high quality clinical and translational research (CTR) ? locally, regionally, and nationally. It is not an exaggeration that in our first two funding cycles (CTSC 1.0 funded in 2010 and CTSC 2.0 funded in 2015), UNM CTSC created a research ecosystem that transformed UNM HSC by providing needed services and training, demonstrating and disseminating methods and processes to support CTR, and building new partnerships, all of which substantially grew our research enterprise and its impact. We accomplished this by building on local strengths and addressing geographic and demographic needs. Being an agent of continuous improvement, we will further enhance our activities in CTSC 3.0. During CTSC 1.0 and 2.0, we catalyzed CTR through new training and services. These activities and findings were disseminated to CTR partners in all 34 counties statewide, including health organizations, community providers, social service agencies, K-12 schools, industry, and others. This established UNM CTSC as the academic focal point for CTR at UNM HSC, in NM, and in our regional consortium, which includes 7 states and 13 public universities. With this landscape, we are positioned to achieve the mission laid out by NCATS for CTSA hubs to ?support high quality collaborative translational science locally, regionally, and nationally; foster scientific and operational innovation to improve the efficiency and effectiveness of clinical translational research; and create, provide, and disseminate domain-specific translational science training and workforce development.? We will accomplish this through 5 aims: 1) build a diverse, sustainable biomedical research workforce, and ensure that investigators and their teams have skills and knowledge necessary to advance the translation of discoveries through innovations and execution of our career development, workforce training and related programs; 2) engage in beneficial collaboration and partnerships locally, regionally, and nationally; and includes stakeholder engagement at all stages of CTR; 3) discover, develop, demonstrate, and disseminate innovative research resources, methods, and processes to catalyze CTR from discovery to implementation in communities; 4) further integrate multiple phases and disciplines across the translational research spectrum and include special populations across the lifespan to ensure that translational advances are realized in all populations; and 5) expand our informatics capabilities with innovative solutions to deliver tools, training, collaboration, dissemination of best practices, and EHR data to accelerate the science and operations of CTR. By accomplishing these aims, CTSC 3.0 will: 1) continue expansion of CTR in NM and the MWRC; 2) catalyze new discoveries and developments, demonstrate efficacy, and disseminate findings through our resources and services; and 3) address health disparities, geographic and rural challenges, and special populations in our state and region. Page 539 Project Summary/Abstract Contact PD/PI: LARSON, RICHARD S